Renesmee, his little girl
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: From first meetings to a weekend with Dad, Renesmee is always going to be Edward's little girl.
1. First meetings

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to S.M **

**First Meetings**

It has been a few hours after Renesmee was born and all was quiet and at peace in our home now. I was just waiting for Bella to wake up now. I have been at her side and refuse to leave it until she wakes up. All of a sudden I hear someone make their way into the room, my gaze not leaving Bella's motionless form.

"Hey, I thought you should spend some time with your daughter. She wants you."

I silently turn my head to look upon the little bundle in Rosalie's arms.

I observe to see Renesmee starring at me with wide brown eyes. I smiled seeing that she inherited Bella's beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes. At least those weren't lost forever. I also notice Renesmee inherited my bronze hair but she got bouncy curls from Charlie. She defiantly has her mother's beauty for sure.

I then let my arms out to Rosalie and she placed my little girl carefully in my arms.

"I'll see you in a little bit," She said and then walked out of the door. I noticed ever since Renesmee was born Rosalie had a new light to her. She seemed less...cold. I'm very grateful she helped and protected Bella during the pregnancy while I feel like I left my wife and daughter down. I will forever be grateful to Rosalie for what she did.

I looked at my little angel, I can't believe I hated her. She looks so innocent here in my cold arms. I watch as Renesmee went to place her soft warm hand on my cheek showing me her day. She showed me how Jacob and Rosalie would fight over who would feed her next, Rosalie playing with her and taking care of her, she showed me her times with Jacob and how he took her outside to see the birds and they didn't like her Aunt Rosalie too much. She then showed me Esme rocking her to sleep humming the song I wrote for Esme.

_"Daddy will Momma wake up soon?" _she asked me through her power.

"Momma will wake up soon don't worry," I reassured her as I brush my hand through her thick curls.

Renesmee let out a little yawn and her little eye lids began fluttering close. She snuggled close to me and rested her head on my chest. I held Renesmee tight and began to hum Bella's song for her. She seemed to like the soft melody.

_"I love you Daddy",_ Renesmee said in her head. I felt love swell up in my dead heart and smile at my daughter.

"I love you too," I plant a soft kiss on her head as she begins to slowly drift to sleep and I keep humming.

Soon a new melody began to fill the air.

Renesmee's lullaby.

From that day on I vowed to always protect and love my daughter.


	2. Bad Dreams

**S.M owns Twilight! **

**Bad Dreams**

It has been a week since the Volturi came for Renesmee. Right now it was late at night and it was pouring hard down here in Forks. Thunder and lighting filled the rainy night and the wind was howling. Bella and I were watching a movie right now. My beautiful love was sitting on my lap as I made kisses going up along her neck, not paying much attention to whatever movie this is.

I then heard a little scream coming from Renesmee's room. Bella turned to me wide eyed wondering what we just heard and began to worry for Renesmee's safety.

"I'll go see what's wrong," I told Bella as gently lifted her off of my lap and I made my way to Renesmee's room. As I enter I saw her sitting in her bed with her eyes all red. Her face stained with tears.

"What's wrong Angel?" I asked as I sat down right next to her on the bed.

"Daddy I had a dream that the Volturi took me away from you and Momma," She sniffled with tears pouring out of her big brown eyes.

"Don't worry Angel I promise you that they won't come for you again," I cup her face while wiping the cascading tears off her little face.

"What if they come again? I don't want you taken away from me," She began to sob and with one swift move I cradled her in my arms. She buried her face into my chest and I rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Don't worry your safe, and they won't touch a hair on your head without going through me" she made a little giggle and slowly pulled her face away from my chest. She settled down my my side still not letting go of me.

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" She asked me softly

"About what?" I asked. She paused for a moment thinking of all the possibilities.

"How you and mommy met?" she asked looking up at me with her wide brown eyes, just like Bella's old brown eyes. I smile and go to kiss the top of her head.

"We'll it all started when your mother had just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona..." I then told her about me and Bella, our story. By the time I was done she was curled up at my side sound asleep. I plant a gentle kiss at the top of her curls as I cradled my daughter close to me.


	3. Father Daughter Weekend

**S.M owns twilight! I do not! **

**Father Daughter Weekend**

It was the next morning and I walked into the kitchen. Bella was on the phone with Alice while Renesmee was eating eggs. She looked much better after getting a better sleep last night.

I sat down next to Renesmee while I listened to Bella's conversation with Alice. My crazy pixie sister wanted to plan a get away with Bella, Rosalie, and Esme tomorrow. An all girls weekend to Paris.

"Alright Alice I will go okay," my wife gave in. She then said good bye to Alice and hung the phone up

"Alice wants to plan an all girls weekend to Paris?" I asked as Bella made her way over to the table.

"Yeah and go shopping. Just me, Rosalie, Alice and Esme," she said and sat right down next to Nessie.

"Momma you should go, me and Daddy can spend the weekend together," Renesmee told her mother as she crawled onto Bella's lap. I knew Renesmee wanted Bella to have some quality time with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. She's like Bella in that way, selfless.

"I guess, Edward?" Bella asked looking up at me for approval.

"I think it's a good idea, you deserve some time with the girls," I go to give Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright I'll go then," Bella gave in.

* * *

The next day Bella packed up her luggage and got all of her stuff ready. I noticed that her luggage was practically empty with only a few pairs of clothing.

"What's with all the extra space in your luggage?" I ask her as she zipped up her luggage

"For all the shopping we're going to do, since it is Alice," She chuckled. I smiled back and went over to her. We started to kiss when we heard Renesmee enter the room.

"Momma! Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandma are here!" She announced.

"Thank you angel, I'll see you soon okay," Renesmee gave her a hug and Bella kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Momma," Renesmee said.

"I love you too baby," Bella gave Renesmee one last kiss on the top of her head. She then came over to me and I wrapped my arms around her torso pulling me close to her.

"I will see you in two days," She said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," she plants a kiss gently on my lips.

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled from outside.

"I am coming!" Bella replied as she rushed outside to my impatient pixie of a sister. Rosalie and Esme gave us each a little wave as they all piled in the car and drove off. Bella blew one last kiss leaving my daughter and I for the weekend.


	4. Exploring

**S.M owns twilight! I do not! **

**Exploring**

We watched the car leave until both of us couldn't see it anymore. I looked down at my daughter as she looked at the road for a bit more.

"What do you want to do Angel?" I ask my daughter.

"I don't know daddy," she shrugged. I thought for a moment and she did too, thinking of what we were going to do.

"Daddy do you think you can bring me to the meadow today?" she asked softly.

"Sure angel," I go and give her a piggy back ride all the way to the meadow Bella and I made our spot.

There I watched as she ran around chasing the butterflies and picked the flowers. She then came over giggling and gave me the bouquet of flowers. I smiled at her and then started to tickle her.

After that she asked me all these different questions, like what was it like when I was a kid to and if we always lived in Forks. I smiled and tried to answer the best I could. After that she was tired out and fell asleep on my lap; I picked her up and went back to the cottage so I could tuck her in. I watch her from the door way for a bit before heading back into the living room to wait for her to wake up. She ended up waking up a little bit later and decided to watch some Disney T.V show.

"What is this exactly about?" I asked her as I sit down next to her.

"The show is Hannah Montana, it's about a girl who is a pop start but also a normal girl," She said still not leaving her gaze from the T.V. I ended up somehow getting sucked into this show and I noticed my daughter giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well the show is for kids and your not a kid," she pointed out.

"Oh well when I was growing up we didn't even had T.V," I remarked.

"Then what did you do when you where bored?" She asked cursorily.

"Well I used to play piano, read, or go outside and explore," I said and then she thought for a moment.

"Daddy can we go outside?" she asked smiling at me.

"Of course," I then followed her outside where she started to chase a butterflies. I followed her as she explored through the whole woods. We walked all the way to my family's house.

"Can we say hi to Grandpa, Uncle Emmy, and Uncle Jazzy?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," We then walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door open and smiled when he saw us.

"Hello Nessie, Edward," Carlisle greeted us.

"Hey dad," I said as I went to go greet him.

"Grandpa!" Nessie squealed as she went to give him a hug. After she hugged Carlisle she went to look for her two uncles.

"Hello there little nessers," Emmett boomed and scoped her up. He began to tickle her causing her to go into a giggle fit.

"Hi Uncle Emmy," She grinned.

"Hi Uncle Jazzy," she said turing towards Jasper who was sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey there Nessie," He smiled as he looked up from his Civil War book.

"So what brings you here?" Emmett asked as I came over.

"We were on a walk and wanted to drop by and say hi," I said.

"Cool."

* * *

Renesmee decided to venture over to my old room. I smiled while she looked through my CD collection. She always seemed to be amazed by all the CD's I own.

"Daddy can you play this one?" She picked a CD off the shelf and gently shoved it in my hands.

"Alright Angel," I said and placed the CD in.

It was the song _What a Wonderful World by Louie Armstrong_. She then started to hum along to the song and held out her arms to me indicating she wanted to be picked up.

I then scooped her up and began to dance back and forth with my daughter in my arms. She began to sing along to the song and I did as well. Her high soprano voice filled my ears. When the song was done she went to pick another CD. When I saw which one she picked I couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy how about this one?" she held up the CD with _Claire De Lune _on it "can you put on Clair de lune?" I nod and soon the melody of Debussy filled the air.

I pulled her up so she was standing on my feet and began to dance with her once again. Both of us humming the song by heart as I swayed with my daughter.

We hung around the house for awhile. Jacob came over to the house a little later. Him and Emmett chased Nessie around the house while I played chess with Jasper for a bit. When we finished Renesmee was asleep in Jacob's arms.

"We tried her out," Emmett chuckled as I came over to Jacob.

"Here," Jacob said as he gently placed my daughter in my arms "see you later" Jacob called out as he then went back to his car and left.

I then said goodbye to my family and went back to the cottage. When we got there I tucked Renesmee into her bed making sure she was tucked in and comfortable for a goodnight's rest.

Later in the night I talked to Bella and she told me all the shopping Alice made them do and how she got outfits for Renesmee too. After I said goodbye to Bella I started to watch Television.

It was starting to raining outside and it then turned into a huge thunderstorm. This was probably worse than the night before. I hope Renesmee would be fine sleeping tonight.

That's when I heard a little screech come from my daughter's room.


	5. Moments like this

**S.M owns twilight! I do not! **

**Moments Like This**

I ran to Renesmee's room basically three seconds flat. As I entered I saw her covering her little head with the blankets; she was quivering in fear.

"Angel are you okay?" I asked as I sat at the edge of her bed

"Daddy the thunder scares me," She whimpered as she crawled onto my lap.

"It's okay I am here, don't worry your fine," I reassured her as I began to rock her back in forth like she was a baby again.

"Daddy can you stay with me? Don't leave until the thunder is gone," she mumbled tiredly.

"I won't leave you angel, ever," she curled up on my chest hiding her face still scared of the thunder booming in the night.

I then started to hum songs as she fell asleep in my arms. I stayed with her for the rest of the night like I promised her.

* * *

The next morning I looked out the window to see it was still pouring rain. When Renesmee woke I made her some eggs and she sat down to watch T.V since she had nothing else to do. She began to show me all the T.V shows she likes to watch and which ones she thought were good and which ones she thought stunk.

"Daddy can you teach me a new song on the piano?" She asked clearly bored of the T.V.

"Sure angel" I smile as we then made our way over to the piano in the corner of our living room.

"What song?" I asked. She thought for a little and then a smile went across her face

"I know Claire De Lune by Debussy!" she grinned.

I smiled and then started to teach her the notes and what keys to play. She learned it pretty quick and it sounded beautiful. Her little hands ran over the ivory keys perfectly.

After we where done I made her some lunch and she showed me some other shows she watches. We also played some board games and I taught her how to play chess. I didn't even notice the time go by as the sky started to get darker with rain still pouring down from it. Soon I heard a knock on the door and I answered it to none other than Jacob.

"Hey guys," he said and Nessie made her way over to him.

"Hey Jakey!" she smiled giving him a hug.

"What are you guys up to today?" he asked.

"Daddy just taught me a new song, and we played board games. He also taught me how to play chess and I showed him Disney channel," she explained to her wolf best friend.

"That's cool," Jacob replied, "I did bring something over. I kind of thought you would be bored so I brought these," he went to pull a black bag from behind him.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I brought over some movies" he said as he handed the bag to Renesmee.

"Thanks Jakey," she told him as she began to look through the bag.

"Madagascar?" she asked holding up the movie with a bunch of cartoon zoo animals on it.

"Yeah, it's about of bunch of zoo animals who get stranded on the island of Madagascar," he told her.

"Can we watch it?" she asked.

"Sure, Edward?" Jacob looked up at me for approval.

"Sure but first go brush your teeth and put your pajamas on Ness."

"Okay Daddy" she said as she went skipping down the hall.

Jacob put the DVD in and Renesmee sat down on the floor next to Jacob while I sat down on the couch right by them. By the end of the movie, Renesmee fell asleep right next to Jacob.

"Here you go," he said lifting her up into my arms

"Thanks."

"I'll see you guys around, night Ness," he gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head "night Edward."

"Night" I say. I then carry Renesmee into her bedroom and tuck her in. I watch her for a moment as she dreamed peacefully. I smiled when I notice the meadow was in her dreams and me. Normally she dreamt about Jacob or Bella.

I was about to leave when I heard her little voice stop me from leaving.

"Wait Daddy?"

"Yes Angel?" I asked looking back at my daughter.

"Can you stay for a little bit," she asked me softy. I nod and went over to her. I got into the bed and she cuddled right up to me.

"Daddy will I always be your little girl?" she questioned looking up at me.

"Yes angel, you always will be. No matter what age you are you'll always be my little girl," I told her.

"I love you so much daddy, this weekend was really fun. Especially that I got to spend it with you," she yawned making me smile.

"I love you too Angel so much, more than my own life. I loved spending this weekend with you" I said. I then kissed the top of her head making her yawn. She cuddled up more to me and soon her soft even breathing indicated she was fast asleep.

A little later Bella came through the door with a packed luggage from all the shopping she did with Alice. She entered Renesmee's room where she was dreaming happily in my arms still. Bella smiled and went right next to us. I wrapped my other arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Renesmee was now right in between the both of us and we smiled as we watched her dream peacefully. Renesmee is my little girl, and she always will be.


End file.
